Love Potion Number Nine and ThreeQuarters
by adavisa
Summary: Warnings:  Some of the characters are a bit OOC, EWE  Epilogue, what epilogue? , slash, character death. Fanfiction challenge from Facebook. HP/DM


Warnings: Some of the characters are a bit OOC, EWE (Epilogue, what epilogue?), slash, character death.

Draco Malfoy seemed to be the most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts since it had come out, after the death of his mother, that he and his father were both spies for the Order of the Phoenix, just as Severus Snape was.

He had dated all the girls in Slytherin, except those twins who looked like they might have a bit of troll blood in them, and had snogged more than a few of the boys. He quite refused to date a Hufflepuff, and the Ravenclaws were too stuck up, so he was left to the insufferable Lions.

The young Malfoy had noticed that he was being watched by the Weasley female, Potter and Granger, even more than usual, and that the Weasley girl's brother, Ron, had been shooting more daggers at him than he had when they all thought he was a Junior Death Eater. More often than not Granger and the Weaslette had their heads together and were whispering in tones too low for Draco to overhear, even with a hearing aid spell.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ginny and Hermione were once again sitting with their heads together, discussing how they would get Draco to fall for them. Neither girl actually wanted to date the blonde, but wanted to make him fall for one of them, and then dump him, causing him a bit of the embarrassment and annoyance that he had caused them over the years.

Harry listened quietly, pretending to ignore Hermione and Ginny, and Ron made it no secret that he could hear them, and was fuming. The girls had apparently finished brewing their love potion, and were planning to slip it to Draco. Unlike the stupid girls who had tried to slip love potions in sweets to Harry, Ginny and Hermione knew that Draco would never eat anything that wasn't made by the houseelves or purchased at a store, with the wrapping still intact.

That night Draco was sitting in the window of the Astronomy tower when he heard footsteps coming toward him. Looking into a small mirror that he had been keeping in his pocket, he could see Hermione Granger walking up behind him. The first thing he noticed about her was the way that her lips seemed extra shiny. The light from the moon was practically reflecting all over the tower, just from her lips.

He had been warned earlier in the day by an unsigned note (though he was sure he knew who it was), via a school owl that Granger and the Weaslette had planned to double attack him with a love potion tonight, so he assumed that was the sheen on her lips. He knew that Granger was a bright witch, and probably figured out that Amortentia could be put into almost any base, and as long as that base was ingested, it would have the same effect.

He waited until Granger was almost upon him, turned and stunned her. He looked at the pitiful witch, unsure of why she was trying to entrap him with a love potion, especially when her friend seemed to want to do the same thing, at the same time.

Draco knelt down, used her own robes to wipe off her face, and placed a rough kiss on her frozen lips. "That's all you'll ever be getting from me Granger," he said with a smirk.

As he was pulling away, he realized that Granger's mouth smelled strangely like new quidditch gloves, Calvin Klein cologne and vanilla toothpaste. He shrugged it off and started to stand back up.

Just as he straightened up, getting ready to leave the tower, he heard footsteps running for him, and saw Ginny Weasley take a flying leap, like she was going to tackle him. Not having time to pull his wand and stun her, as he had done to Hermione, he did the first thing he could think of, and dropped to the floor.

Draco watched in absolute horror as the youngest Weasley sailed over him and straight out the Astronomy Tower window. Her scream was short lived as she traveled quickly to the ground, and when Draco looked down, he could see the moonlight glittering off the trickle of blood coming out of her mouth.

Moments later there was an Auror in the Astronomy Tower, binding Draco, freeing Hermione and taking them both down to the Headmistress' office.

Draco, Hermione and the Auror were all surprised to find Harry Potter sitting with McGonagall in her office when they came in. Hermione instantly got a smug look on her face instantly, thinking that Draco was in big trouble and she'd get away.

Unfortunately for her, Harry's eyes were on Draco for a reason that even she hadn't figured out.

When the pair looked at McGonagall, the look on her face was enough to wipe the smug look off of Hermione's face, and drain the blood from Draco's. She looked murderous and since they were so close together, neither could tell which one of them she was glaring at.

The Auror pushed them both down into chairs and McGonagall began to speak. "Mr. Malfoy, you may tell your side of the story in a moment. First I'd like to hear Ms. Granger's."

Hermione's bottom lip began to tremble as she spun her story. "Ginny and I were on our way to the Astronomy Tower and I got a bit ahead of her because she wanted to go back and get her telescope. When I got there, Malfoy was there and he threw a curse at me while my back was turned, then he kissed me while I was still petrified! Ginny came running in and yelled at him, and was going to curse him, so he pushed her out the window!" At the end of her tale, Hermione was sobbing, and the Auror looked like he felt sorry for her. Draco knew he was in trouble.

Oddly enough, Harry was looking at Hermione with murder in his eyes. The dark haired young wizard started to speak, but was shushed by McGonagall. "It's Mr. Malfoy's turn to speak, Mr. Potter."

Though he already knew he would be headed straight to Azkaban for murder, Draco told the truth. He told McGonagall absolutely everything from the anonymous note all the way down to when the Auror rushed into the Tower and bound him.

The Headmistress nodded and looked at Harry. "I sent the note," he said, "Because I know what Hermione and Ginny were up to and I think it's wrong. Draco's been nothing but nice since he and his father came out, he's even helped me with Potions. He didn't deserve to be humiliated in front of the whole school like they were planning on doing, and I was worried that a double dose of Amortentia would make him sick or something."

The Auror interrupted the conversation to ask, "Amortentia is a highly powerful love potion, and was recently deemed illegal by the Ministry. Do you have any proof of Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley's actions?"

Draco had a thought. "When I kissed her, I wiped her lip balm onto her robes, check them!"

Harry nodded. "I can give you my memories in a pensieve as well. I heard many of their conversations while I was pretending to be off in my own little world. And you should check the girls dormitories for the rest of the Amortentia. If she made a cauldronful, I know she didn't just throw out the rest. Hermione's too resourceful for that."

Harry's and Draco's memories were both taken, and quickly reviewed in McGonagall's pensieve. When the Auror came out, he unbound Draco, and confiscated Hermione's robes. After a brief chat with McGonagall, the Auror allowed Draco and Harry to go, and led Hermione out of the office to take her to the detention center where she would await trial.

Draco could smell the same smells, those that he had smelled on Hermione's breath, even after the Auror had taken her away and he was standing in the hall with Harry.

The wheels in the blonde's head began to turn. Harry had said that the girls were planning on using Amortentia. Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. Amortentia smells like what is attractive to the person smelling it. Quidditch gloves, Calvin Klein cologne and vanilla toothpaste.

"Potter, what sort of toothpaste do you use?" Draco asked slowly.

After giving him a funny look, Harry answered "Some new vanilla stuff that I found in Hogsmeade. I hate mint."

"You," Draco whispered.

"Me?" Harry asked, confused.

"Granger had the love potion in some sort of lip balm base on her lips. When I wiped it off on her robes and kissed her, I smelled Quidditch gloves, cologne and vanilla toothpaste. You wear Calvin Klein cologne don't you?"

Harry nodded, unable to speak at first. "So you...fancy me?" He finally found his voice and asked.

"Well," Draco began. "You're not nearly as insufferable as the rest of the Gryffindorks."

Harry smiled, "I've fancied you for a while now, since you and your father joined the Order."

The younger Malfoy nodded, "I think I've fancied you for a while now too, but I had no idea that I'd ever get the chance."

"Lets go for a walk Malfoy," Harry said with a grin.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and with a smirk, the two wizards took off for the grounds, and though neither spoke their thoughts out loud, they both knew where their futures were headed, and that one day they would speak the words that would bond them together for all of eternity.

_AN/ The prompt was Kiss/Kill/Marry, Draco's the main character, and Hermione, Ginny and Harry were the three that he had to K/K/M. He kissed Hermione, Ginny was killed and he will be marrying Harry. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
